


Starting Point

by Martyann2004



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Complete, F/M, Mistress, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyann2004/pseuds/Martyann2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and Dark usually never mix. But when they do, it tends to get a little messy. Learn how innocent Melody ends up with the God of Death. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex and Melody is Macaria, FYI. Also in this Melody is a dead human in the Underworld.

Hey you guys, this is an epilogue about how Thanatos and Melody meet. It's a one shot and I'm rating it T for sexual content, but it might be M. I'm not the best judge when it comes to stuff like this. But I hope you guys enjoy.

-Marty

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

My eyes bounced back and forth, grasping everything in my sight. It was dark and cold, but my skin couldn't help but tingle at the thought of the mysteries ahead of me. "So this is the Underworld," I asked my teacher Lily.

Some of Lily's dark red hair fell in front of her, as she turned to look at me. "Yes, but don't get to excited Melody. It's a fairly basic job, were servants to the dead and their rulers." I rolled my eyes, how could she be so bland about the Underworld! It's so different and magical, I love it, why doesn't she?

After a few more turns and long narrow halls, we ended up going through a died jet black oak door, that led to the kitchen. "Can you cook," Lilly called over her shoulder.

"No, my servants did that for me," I replied while spinning on my toes, letting my blonde curls fly about me. Wow this kitchen is huge, how many people are here? I leaped with excitement; I always wanted to try cooking! Then as I leaped again, my body hit a hard cold figure. My knees fall onto the stone ground, and I look up to find Lily's aggravated face staring down at me.

"I don't get it, you were better than all of us, but for some reason instead of choosing the Elysium Fields you decided you wanted to partake in servant work," she questioned me with eyes hardening at each word she spoke.

I pressed my palms against the stone and stood up straight and tall, almost making myself bigger than Lily. "I wanted to help. My past life was short; I was spoiled and had no real life. Now I want to change that, by becoming a servant and tending for others."

It was now her turn to roll her eyes at me, "Whatever, just start chopping those onions." Someone's misses happy-go-lucky.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I glanced up at the clock, 8:02p.m. "Megan we have the chicken ready," I called to my server. I loved being assistant chef, it only took a few weeks to make it here, and every day I felt as if I was helping more and more, than I ever did on solid land above.

I handed the dish to her, not before noticing the new purplish blue mark on the new server's neck. Men, always breaking the woman's souls, I thought bitterly. "Hey Melody can you grab some more tarragon from the pantry," called Sam who was the head chef of the kitchen. "Of course," I called, not before giving the old plump man a smile.

As I headed down the hall with my uniform of navy, I waved to everyone single person that strolled by. I knew everyone and was friends with about everyone, I couldn't have asked for a better after life. But as soon as I ran into him, I knew everything would change.

I pulled the jar of tarragon from his shelf and right as I turned around I hit something hard like stone. My neck slowly went up, until I finally saw the deathening faced man in front of me. His face though gorgeous with well-rounded features and deep dimples, I still got an uncomfortable vibe from him.

"I'm very sorry Sir," I replied apologetically, as my legs bent into a curtsy.

"No need to apologize, so who are you," he asked in his rugged voice. That's when I knew I was a goner. I loved everything about being a helper of the Underworld, except I despised helping in this area, the area of the needs of lustful men.

"Melody, and you Sir?" Sweat began to form on my body and my heart raced so fast that I was sure he could hear it.

"I'm Thanatos, God of the Dead, you are a servant I presume," he replied while lightly pulling up the shoulder of my uniform.

"Yes my Lord," I answered. He gave me a crooked smile and then before my eyes could even blink he closed the pantry door.

"So you're a dead servant, who works for Hades and specializes in the kitchen, am I correct Melody?" I crossed my arms over my body and tried my hardest not to swallow my saliva, since it was the only thing keeping my mouth dry.

"Correct my Lord," I practically whispered.

He knelt before me and began sliding his way up my leg, until he hit my thigh, "May I," he surprisingly asked me. I felt my body twist with horror, I should have known that I wouldn't have stayed a virgin down here forever.

My body shook as I questioned him with, "What happens if I say no?"

"Then I stop." I searched the eyes below me, finding truth wrapped in them. "But if you say no remember this, there will be others who will come along and ask you for the same thing. But they won't ask, they will steal," he inserted.

"Then what benefit do I get if I accept you?"

He let out a snicker and cooed, "I could get people to believe that you're some property, then no man or God would dare touch you, how does that sound?"

I thought back to the staff, I remembered the marks on each ones neck, and how some disappeared for a while. I knew he was telling the truth, but could he really save me from beginning a toy to all. I guess that's a risk I'll have to take. "I accept you offer," I nearly cried.

He gave me a satisfied smile and pulled me down so I was to my knees with him. Then he pressed his body and put his full lips to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry I'll make it worth your while."

Before I could even ask him what he was referring to, he had already pressed his smooth lips to mine. I felt like I needed to scream and run away, but I had made my choice, now I had to lay in it.

As he stuck his tongue down further into my throat, he began then to pull off my underwear. When it was finally around my ankles he pressed my back to the floor and finally undid his pants and stripped himself of his underwear.

Before he entered me, he explored every single part of my body; squeezing my butt, playing with my perky breasts, and lastly inserting his fingers in and out of my womanhood, making me squirm with discomfort.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime he created a new game that involved the loss of my virginity. As he plunged himself further in, it made me get a need to puke. So to keep myself from vomiting all over the God of Death, I started to think of the rhythm, up down, up down, just like a horse in full gallop.

"One last thing," he more whispered to my covered breast, then me. He brought my collar down and pressed his mouth right where the rising of my breast lay.

He pulled his manhood out of me and drug his body off of mine, so he could throw back on his clothes. While he changed, I just laid there half-naked on the floor. I so badly wished he would disappear and let me cry my river of despair and shame.

"Come Melody, we must both go," he instated, while hauling me to my feet. "I will have one of my servant's reward you tonight with a token of my gratitude, and of my protection."

I only nodded; for I was too crushed and humiliated to do or say anything. Sure I might have saved my skin, but was this shame worth it? Which is better, to be with one and have a choice? Or to be caught off guard and be known as a slut for all?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

That night a servant came into the cook's chambers and presented me with a ruby necklace, that had an engraving T in the center ruby. As I wore it, I noticed the stares changed, now it wasn't a glance of lust, but now a glance of fear. I was free of being stuck in another man's bed, but being the stupid girl I was I didn't think of the cost this necklace really was.

For weeks I would be visited by him, bed by him, loved by him, and gifted by him. After each time he came I began to grow more enchanted by the desires and techniques of loving. Each time he came was some new treasure for me. Each better than the first, till finally one day I received the one thing I wasn't expecting.

I diced up the tomatoes for the salad that night. As I was dicing I felt a quick surge of pleasure as Thanatos shoved his fingers up my hole. "Thanatos," I purred in pleasure.

"Melody I'm glad to have found you here," he cooed, then he drew his fingers out so he could taste the liquid I released.

"I bet you are, now are you here for the usual," I ask seductively. He gave me a devious smile that reached his dark golden eyes, and he slid his arm behind my back so he could press our chests together.

"Actually I'm here to ask you something." My eyebrows came together in confusion, and I gave him an unsure face.

"What do you have to ask me, Thanatos?

He lifted open his black cape that matched his floor length toga, and he unwrapped his arm from my back and reached his hand into it, to pull out two unique necklaces. One had white pearls and some type of light purple gems attached to it. Then the other was a long silver chain that at the end held an iron key.

Out of human reaction, I tilted my head to stare at it in wonder. "Why thank you my Lord, but what is the key for?"

"The key is for your new private chambers, and so you can enter my room whenever you please, the other one is accept or decline necklace," he replied with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"So what am I accepting," I piped with enthusiasm.

"Well would you being willing to accept becoming my one and only mistress," he asked with a bit of edge.

My body hardened at his words. A few months ago I would have accepted out of the want to only be touched and harmed by one person, but I now I wanted to accept so I could become all his, so I could be the leading mistress who brought him pleasure, that only I was able to create.

"I gladly accept the title," I chirped with glee. His dark eyes brightened at my words, and his smile grew.

He attached the pearled choker necklace to my neck, and then draped the key around my neck, letting it go high enough so it gently made a thud against my new velvet navy uniform, that contained crystal designs.

"My Mistress Melody, I'm glad you have accepted my offer, now I will have the usual," he purred.

As he did me in the kitchen, I knew my life was going to change even more. Now I was Thanatos's mistress and lover. And I wouldn't say it out loud, but I knew I was madly in love with this energetic, hilarious man. Who will one day forever be mine?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well that was my one shot and keep on looking out for new one shots, and hopefully next week I'll have a new chapter for you guys! Also I got the idea from SweetSacrifice1421, check out her work! Please comment, and keep on reading fan fiction!


End file.
